Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: E
* ' ea ' : corriente (ea término inglés) * ' Eaglefordian ' : Eaglefordiense * ' eaglestone ' : piedra de águila, aetita, eaglestone * ' EA interray ' : interradio EA, en braquiópodos (-zool) * ' eakerite ' : eakerita (min) * ' ear ' : oreja * ' earlandite ' : earlandita (min) * ' earlshannonite ' : earlshannonita * ' early ' : temprano, inferior * ' early diagenesis ' : diagenesis temprana * ' early wood ' : madera temprana, capa leñosa de primavera * ' Earth ' : Tierra * ' earth chem ' : tierra quím * ' earth (eng) ' : tierra -suelo- (ing) material facilmente movilizable * ' earth geog ' : tierra geog * ' earth sed ' : suelo orgánico-tierra de (diatomeas, radiolarios..) sed * ' Earth-centered ellipsoid ' : elipsoide centrado en la Tierra * ' earth circle ' : círculo de tierra * ' earth current ' : corriente de tierra, corriente telúrica * ' earth curvature ' : curvatura terrestre * ' earth dam ' : presa de tierra, de materiales sueltos * ' earth dike ' : dique de tierra * ' earth finger ' : dedo de tierra = diminuto pináculo de erosión * ' earth flax ' : amianto, lino de tierra * ' earthflow ' : deslizamiento de tierra * ' earth foam ' : espuma de tierra= afrita blanda y terrosa * ' Earth history ' : historia de la Tierra = historia geológica * ' earth holography ' : holografía del suelo, (registro de un modelo de onda ) * ' earth hummock ' : hummock, montículos, mound, de tierra * ' earth inductor ' : inclinómetro (magnét), inductor de tierra * ' earth island ' : isla de tierra, de derrubios * ' earthlight ' : luz ténue de la cara oscura de la luna * ' earth mound ' : montículo de tierra, mound de tierra * ' earth pillar ' : pináculo de erosión * ' earth pressure ' : presión del suelo confinante * ' earth pyramid ' : pináculo pirámidal de tierra * ' earthquake ' : terremoto * ' earthquake engineering ' : ingeniería sísmica * ' earthquake first motion ' : movimiento inicial del terremoto * ' earthquake intensity ' : intensidad del terremoto * ' earthquake lights ' : luces del terremoto (en el epicentro) * ' earthquake magnitude ' : magnitud del terremoto * ' earthquake prediction ' : predicción del terremoto * ' earthquake record ' : registro del terremoto * ' earthquake rent ' : (popular) renta del terremoto; salto falla inversa de pie monte * ' earthquake scarplet ' : escarpe visible de falla de pié de monte por terremoto * ' earthquake sea wave ' : oleaje marino por terremoto * ' earthquake sound ' : sonido del terremoto, onda de aire asociada a terremoto * ' earthquake swarm ' : enjambre de terremotos, ninguno es el principal o de = falla * ' earthquake tremor ' : temblor del terremoto * ' earthquake volume ' : volumen del terremoto = v. de su energía potencial principal * ' earthquake wave ' : onda del terremoto , onda sísmica * ' earthquake zone ' : zona del terremoto * ' Earth radiation ' : radiación terrestre * ' Earth rotation ' : rotación terrestre * ' earth run ' : material caido al pie de ladera por desprendimiento * ' earth science ' : Ciencia(s) de la Tierra * ' Earth shell ' : capa terrestre (cualquiera) * ' earthshine ' : luz ténue de la cara oscura de la luna, luz cenicienta * ' Earth' s orbit ' : órbita terrestre * ' earth stripe ' : línea de cantos * ' Earth tide ' : marea terrestre * ' earth tremor ' : temblor de tierra * ' earth wax ' : ozoquerita (min)= cera de tierra * ' earthwork ' : movimiento de tierras, terraplén, atrincheramiento * ' earthy geol ' : terroso geol , grosero, basto, * ' earthymineral ' : terroso, térreo, terrizo, sin brillo mineral * ' earthy breccia ' : brecha terrosa * ' earthy calamine ' : calamina terrosa = hidrocincita (min) * ' earthy cobalt ' : cobalto terroso =asbolita (min) * ' earthy lignite ' : lignito terroso * ' earthy manganese ' : manganeso terroso, espuma de manganeso, wad, groroilita * ' East African Rift ' : Rift del Este Africano * ' easting ' : diferencia de longitud hacia el este con el punto anterior med. * ' eastonite ' : eastonita (min) * ' ebb and flow spring ' : fuente de flujo y reflujo (periódicos) * ' ebb current ' : corriente de reflujo * ' ebb delta ' : delta de reflujo (de marea) * ' ebbing-and-flowing spring ' : fuente periódica, en flujo -reflujo * ' ebbing well ' : pozo de reflujo (por acción de mareas costera) * ' ebb shield ' : escudo del delta de marea frente a la acción del reflujo * ' ebb spit ' : espolón del reflujo, en el delta de marea (reflujo) * ' ebb tide ' : marea menguante (reflujo) * ' ebridian ' : ebridio = protista marino (zool) * ' Eburonian ' : Eburoniense -Pleistoceno basal (sobre Tigli. bajo Waali.) * ' ecandrewsite ' : ecandrewsita (min) * ' ecardinal ' : ecardinal = ecardinado =sin charnela * ' eccentric ' : excéntrico * ' eccentricity ' : excentricidad * ' eccentricity reduction ' : reducción de la excentricidad * ' eccentric signal ' : signo excéntrico ( no en misma línea vertical que estación) * ' eccentric station ' : estación excéntrica * ' ecdemite ' : ecdemita (min) * ' ecdysis ' : muda (en exoesqueleto) * ' ecesis ' : ecesis (invasión de un hábitat por un organismo) * ' echinate ' : erizado * ' echinating ' : erizadas (en espículas de esponja - zool) * ' echinoderm ' : equinodermo * ' echinoid ' : equinoideo * ' echinozoan ' : equinoideos * ' echmidium ' : ecmidium = placa en braquiópodos ( -zool) * ' echo dune ' : duna de eco = d. formada frente a obstáculo impermeable cont. * ' echogram ' : ecograma, registro gráfico de un sondador por eco * ' echo sounder ' : sondador por eco * ' eckermannite ' : eckermannita (min) * ' Eckert projection ' : proyección de Eckert (tipos de mapas de la Tierra) * ' eckrite ' : eckrita (min) * ' eclarite ' : eclarita (min) * ' eclipse ' : eclipse * ' ecliptic ' : eclíptica = plano medio órbita terrestre en torno al sol * ' ecliptic latitude ' : latitud de la eclíptica * ' ecliptic longitude ' : longitud de la eclíptica * ' eclogite ' : eclogita, r. granular compuesta sobre todo de granate y pirox. * ' eclogite facies ' : facies eclogita * ' eclogitic ' : eclogítica * ' ecochronology ' : ecocronología =geocronol. basada en ecología de formas vivas * ' ecocline ' : ecoclina, clina referida a gradación entre 2 nichos diferentes * ' ecological hierarchy ' : jerarquía ecológica * ' ecologic facies ' : facies ecológica = facies medioambiental * ' ecologic niche ' : nicho ecológico * ' ecologic potential ' : potencial ecológico ( de un organismo para control del medio) * ' ecologic reef ' : arrecife ecológico * ' ecologic succession ' : sucesión ecológica * ' ecology ' : ecología =estudio interrelación organismos y su medio * ' economic geology ' : geología económica * ' economic limit ' : límite económico (en ensayos de aprovechamiento mineral) * ' economic yield ' : rendimiento económico (de veloc. Máx. extraer agua de acuíf) * ' economy ' : economía * ' ecophenotype ' : ecofenotipo = variante de especie por modificacion del fenotipo * ' ecospace ' : ecoespacio = condiciones ambientales para vivir organismo * ' ecosphere ' : ecoesfera, (atmosfera fisiológica) * ' ecostratigraphic unit ' : unidad ecoestratigráfica (basada en el medio de origen) * ' ecostratigraphy ' : ecoestratigrafía (basada en la ecología de las formas de vida) * ' ecosystem ' : ecosistema * ' ecotone ' : ecotono =zona de transición entre dos comunidades ecológic. * ' ecotope ' : ecotopo = habitat de organismo particular * ' ecotopic ' : ecotópico = que se ajusta a un ecotopo * ' ecotype ' : ecotipo = variante ecológica de una especie * ' écoulement ' : deslizamiento gravitacional, en francés, écoulement * ' ecozone ' : ecozona = unid. estratigráfica basada en contenido fosil * ' Ectasian ' : Ectasiense ( subdivisión geocronométrica de Mesoproteroz. E * ' ectexine ' : ectexina, la esterior de las 2 capas de exina de las esporas * ' ectexis ' : ectexis =migmatización con formación in situ de parte movil * ' ectexite ' : ectexita = roca formada por ectexis * ' ectinite ' : ectinita =roca formada por metam. Regional isoquímico * ' ectocochleate ' : ectococleado, de cefalópodos con cuerpo alojado en concha * ' ectocyst ' : ectocisto (capa cuticular externa, en briozoos - zool) * ' ectoderm ' : ectodermo, capa más externa del cuerpo de un organismo * ' ectoderre ' : ectoderre' = capa principal en cubierta externa - quitinozoos * ' ectoexine ' : ectoexina = ectexina * ' ectooecium ' : ectooecio, (parte exterior pared cuerpo de briozoos queilost.) * ' ectophloic ' : ectoflóico, (perteneciente a la sifonostela, p. vascul-botánica) * ' ectophragm ' : ectofragma (membrana en dinoflagelados cist.-zool) * ' ectoproct ' : ectoprocto, briozoo perteneciente al subfilum Ectoprocta * ' eclosiphuncle ' : eclosifúnculo, pared del sifúnculo en cefelópodos- zool * ' ectosolenian ' : ectosoleniano, foraminífero con cuello externo en tubo * ' ectosome ' : ectosoma, región periférica de esponja -zool) * ' ectyonine ' : ectionina, (en esqueletos de esponjas-zool) * ' ecumeme ' : ecumeme, la parte de la Tierra parcialmente deshabitada * ' edaphic ' : edáfico * ' edaphology ' : edafología * ' edaphon ' : edafón, animales y plantas vivientes en el suelo * ' Edaphosauria ' : Edafosauria, suborden de los reptiles sinapsidos pelicocasaur. * ' eddy ' : remolino, corriente turbulenta, torbellino, vórtice * ' eddy-built bar ' : barra construida por torbellino * ' eddy coefficient ' : coeficiente de la turbulencia, o torbellino * ' eddy conductivity ' : coef. de difusión térmica por remolinos * ' eddy diffusion. ' : difusión de la turbulencia * ' eddy diffusivity ' : difusividad turbulenta * ' eddy flux ' : flujo turbulento * ' eddy mark ' : marca de la turbulencia * ' eddy mill ' : olla- marmita de gigantes- morrénica en lecho de corriente * ' eddy spectrum ' : espectro de la turbulencia * ' eddy viscosity ' : viscosidad turbulenta * ' Edenian ' : Edeniense, Ordov. Sup. -sobre Mohaw., bajo Maysvilliense * ' edenite ' : edenita (min) * ' edentulous ' : edentuloso, desdentado -zool * ' edge ' : borde, labio, límite, linde, arista, margen, cantil, orilla… * ' edge coal ' : capas de carbón con inclinación mayor de 30º * ' edge detection ' : deteccion del borde' =técnica de procesado de imagen * ' edge dislocalion ' : dislocalion en cuña, disl. marginal, d. de borde (crist) * ' edge effect ' : efecto del borde =incremento nº especies en un ecotono * ' edge effects ' : efectos del borde, (en desliza. taludes) * ' edge enhancement ' : realce del borde, técnica procesado imágenes * ' edge line ' : línea de borde (en roturas pendiente en mapas de relieve ) * ' edge matching ' : emparejado de bordes de mapas adyacentes * ' edge water ' : agua subyacente * ' edge wave ' : ola oceánica paralela a costa, con crestas perpend. al litoral * ' edgewise conglomerate ' : conglomerado edgewise, de cantos alargados oblícuos a est. * ' edgewise structure ' : estructura edgewise, de cantos alargados oblícuos estratif. * ' edge zone ' : zona del borde * ' Ediacara ' : Ediacariense, subdiv. del Precámbrico * ' Ediacaran fauna ' : fauna Ediacariense, del final del Neoproterozóico * ' edingtonite ' : edingtonita (min) * ' EDM ' : EDM = instrumento electrónico para medir distancias * ' edolite ' : edolita, tipo de cornubianita sobre todo de feldesp. y mica * ' edrioasteroid ' : edrioasteroide, equinozoo -zool * ' eduction ' : educción, descarga, emisión, evacuación.. * ' eel ' : anguila * ' EELS ' : espectroscopía electrónica de pérdida de energía * ' Eemian ' : Eemiense, Pleistoceno Sup. (sobre Wart. bajo Weichs.=Tir * ' EEZ ' : Zona económica exclusiva ( de pesca y minerales) * ' effect hypothesis ' : hipótesis efecto (modelo de velocidad de proliferación) * ' effective diameter ' : diámetro eficaz * ' effective drainage porosity ' : porosidad de drenaje eficaz = porosidad eficaz * ' effective force ' : fuerza eficaz, transmitida a través de estruc. granular * ' effective permeability ' : permeabilidad eficaz, la de una roca para transmitir un fluido * ' effective pore volume ' : volumen de poros eficaz, el que permite la circulación de agua * ' effective porosity ' : porosidad eficaz= porosidad de drenaje ficaz * ' effective precipitation ' : precipitación eficaz, la parte de la precip. que permite el fluir * ' effective pressure ' : presión eficaz o efectiva = esfuerzo eficaz * ' effective radiation ' : radiación eficaz = r. terrestre eficaz * ' effective size ' : diámetro eficaz = tamaño eficaz * ' effective stress ' : esfuerzo eficaz =presión eficaz * ' effective tension ' : tensión eficaz * ' effective terrestrial radiation ' : radiación terrestre eficaz * ' effective unit weight ' : peso unitario eficaz (en suelos y masas rocosas) * ' effective velocity ' : velocidad eficaz, (la media de percolación del agua) * ' efficiency ' : eficacia, capacidad de corriente por unidad descarga y de grad * ' efflorescence ' : eflorescencia * ' efflorescent crust ' : costra eflorescente (de miner. de cristales salinos) * ' effluent ' : efluente, que fluye o mana * ' effluent cave ' : cueva, caverna, efluente, con salida de agua * ' effluent flow ' : flujo efluente * ' effluent lava flow ' : flujo de lava efluente * ' effluent seepage ' : percolación efluente * ' effluent stream ' : corriente efluente * ' efflux ' : derrame, emanación, salidad de líquido, caudal, descarga * ' effusion ' : efusión, derrame * ' effusive ' : efusivo, extrusivo * ' efremovite ' : efremovita (min) * ' egeran ' : egeran = variedad de vesubianita (min) * ' Egerian ' : Egeriense, parte sup. Oligoc-inf. Mioc. (bajo Eggenburg.) * ' egg ' : huevo * ' Eggenburgian ' : Eggenburgiense, Mioc. Inferior (sobre Eger.-bajo Ottnang.) * ' eggletonite ' : eggletonita (min) * ' eggstone ' : oolita = eggstone * ' eglestonite ' : eglestonita (min) * ' egueiite ' : egueiita (min) * ' Egyptian jasper ' : jaspe egipcio, en forma redondeada * ' Eh ' : Eh =potencial de oxidación * ' EH chondrite ' : condrita EH = condrita de enstatita * ' E horizons ' : horizontes E, (en edafología) * ' Eh-pH diagram ' : diagrama Eh-pH * ' Ehrenfest relation ' : relación de Ehrenfest, (variación ecuac. de Clapeyron) * ' ehrleite ' : ehrleita (min) * ' Eifelian ' : Eifeliense, Dev. Medio (sobre Emsiense, bajo Givetiense) * ' eifelite ' : eifelita (min) * ' eigenmodes ' : modo propio= eigenmodes * ' eigenvalue ' : valor propio= autovalor= eigenvalue * ' eigenvector ' : vector propio = eigenvector * ' eightling ' : eightling, macla cristalina de ocho cristales individuales * ' einkanter ' : einkanter, ventifacto de una faceta * ' eiscir ' : esker, en irlandés * ' eitelite ' : eitelita (min) * ' ejecta impact ' : eyecta impacto , proyectiles volcánicos * ' ejecta pyroclast ' : eyecta piroclasto, eyecciones * ' ejecta blanket ' : cubierta-sábana- de eyecciones, alrededor de crater volc. * ' ejectamenta ' : eyecta, material proyectado por un volcán en una erupción * ' ekanite ' : ekanita (min) * ' ekaterinite ' : ekaterinita (min) * ' ekdemite ' : ekdemita (min) * ' ekerite ' : ekerita = sienita o sienita de cuarzo * ' eklogite ' : eclogita * ' ekmanite ' : ekmanita (min) * ' Ekman layer ' : capa de Ekman (capa en el océano en la espiral de E.) * ' Ekman spiral ' : espiral de Ekman (en oceanografía) * ' eksedofacies ' : excedofacies = facies demeteorización * ' ektexine ' : ectexina, parte exterior de la exina de esporas (-bot) * ' ektexis ' : ectexis =migmatización con formación in situ de parte movil * ' elaeolite ' : eleolita (min) * ' élan vital ' : entusiasmo, vitalidad, vital * ' Elasmobranchii ' : Elasmobranquios (en peces cartilaginosos -zool) * ' elastic ' : elástico * ' elastic aftereffect ' : recuperación elástica, elasticidad residual * ' elastic afterworking. ' : recuperación elástica * ' elastic behaviour ' : comportamiento elástico * ' elastic bitumen ' : betún elástico = elaterita * ' elastic compliance ' : deformación elástica, recíproco del módulo de Young * ' elastic constant ' : constante elástica, c. de elasticidad * ' elastic contraction ' : sujeción -constricción- elástica * ' elastic deformation ' : deformación elástica * ' elastic discontinuity ' : discontinuidad elástica * ' elastic energy ' : energía elástica * ' elastic limit ' : límite elástico * ' elastic loading ' : carga elástica * ' elastic material ' : sustancia que sigue la ley de Hook * ' elastic modulus ' : módulo elástico, o de elasticidad * ' elasticoplastic ' : elastoplástico, (deformac. con perfectas fases elást. y plást.) * ' elasticoviscous ' : elasticoviscoso * ' elastic rebound ' : recuperación de la deformación elástica * ' elastic-rebound theory ' : teoría de la recuperación de la deformación elástica. * ' elastic recoil detection analysis ' : análisis de la detección del retroceso elástico (ERDA) * ' elastic strain ' : deformación elástica * ' elastic unloading ' : descarga elástica * ' elastic wave ' : onda elástica=onda sísmica que incluye las P y las S * ' elater ' : elaterio, apéndice filamentoso en esporas (-bot) * ' elaterite ' : elaterita (min) * ' elatolite ' : elatolita (min) * ' E layer ' : capa E, (en la Tierra entre 2900 y 4710 km.) * ' elb ' : elb, duna transversal, en Argelia * ' elbaite ' : elbaita (min) * ' elbasin ' : elbasin = cuenca elevada, (térm. de Taylor), no es un plateau * ' Elbe ' : Elbe, primer piso glaciar, Pleistoceno; le sigue el Elster. * ' elbow of capture ' : codo de captura * ' elbow twin ' : macla en codo * ' EL chondrite ' : condrita EL = condrita de enstatita * ' electrical conductivity ' : conductibilidad eléctrica * ' electrical imaging log ' : log de imágenes de resistividad eléctrica * ' electrical method ' : método eléctrico (de prospección geofísica) * ' electrical resistivity ' : resistividad eléctrica * ' electrical-resistivity sounding ' : sondeo mediante resistividad eléctrica * ' electrical twinning ' : maclación eléctrica * ' electric calamine ' : hemimorfita (min) * ' electric-field intensity ' : intensidad del campo eléctrico = gradiente de voltaje * ' electric log ' : log eléctrico = diagrafía eléctrica de un sondeo * ' electrochemical induration ' : induración electroquímica (de rocas blandas o suelos) * ' electrochromatography ' : electrocromatografía * ' electrode array ' : disposición de electrodos, en el terreno para estudio eléctrico * ' electrodeless discharge ' : descarga luminosa en un tubo sin electrodo * ' electrodiagenesis ' : electrodiagénesis, diagénesis afectada por corriente eléctrica * ' electrodialysis ' : electrodiálisi, diálisis asistida por corriente eléctrica * ' efectrofiltration ' : efectrofiltración, precipitación electrostática * ' electrofiltration potential ' : potencial de electrofiltración = p. electrocinético * ' electrographic ' : electrográfico (método de análisis de minerales) * ' electrokinetic potential ' : potencial electrocinético =p. de electrofiltración * ' electrolysis ' : electrólisis * ' electromagnetic energy ' : energía electromagnética * ' electromagnetic induction ' : inducción electromagnética * ' electromagnetic method ' : método electromagnético * ' electromagnetic propagation log ' : log de la propagación electromagnética * ' electromagnetic radiation ' : radiación electromagnética * ' electromagnetic sounding ' : sondeo electromagnético * ' electromagnetic spectrum ' : espectro electromagnético * ' electromagnetism ' : electromagnetismo * ' electrometallurgy ' : electrometalurgia * ' electromigration ' : electromigración * ' electron capture ' : captura del electrón * ' electron channelling ' : canalización electrónica * ' electron diffraction ' : difracción electrónica * ' electron diffraction analysis ' : análisis mediante difracción de electrones * ' electron diffraction pattern ' : modelo de difracción electrónica * ' electron energy loss spectroscopy ' : espectroscopía electrónica de pérdida de energía = EELS * ' electronic distance-measuring instrument ' : instrumento electrónico para medir distancias * ' electron magnetic resonance ' : resonancia magnética electrónica * ' electron microprobe ' : microanálisis electrónico * ' electron microscope ' : microscopio electrónico * ' electron microscopy ' : microscopía electrónica * ' electron paramagnetic resonance ' : resonancia paramagnética electrónica = EPR * ' electron probe ' : microanálisis electrónico * ' electron spin resonance ' : resonancia paramagnética = r. magnética electrónica * ' electro-osmosis ' : electro-ósmosis * ' electrophoresis ' : electroforesis * ' electroprecipitation ' : electroprecipitación * ' electrostatic precipitation ' : precipitación electrostática * ' electrostriction ' : electrostricción = deformación en polarización de materiales * ' Electrotape ' : Electrotape (n. comercial de aparato como teluróm.y geodím.) * ' electroviscosity ' : electroviscosidad * ' electrowinning ' : extracción electrónica * ' electrum ' : plata alemana = electrum= aleación oro-plata * ' electrum-tarnish method ' : método del 'oxidado' electrónico, (determin. fugacidad azufre) * ' element ' : elemento * ' element proper ' : corona (en zool crinoides) * ' elements of symmetry ' : elementos de simetría * ' eleolite ' : eleolita (min) * ' eleolite syenite ' : sienita de eleolita (obsoleto) = sienita nefelínica * ' elephant-head dune ' : duna cabeza de elefante, una duna pequeña * ' elephant-hide pahoehoe ' : pahoehoe en piel de elefante * ' elephant rock ' : piedra caballera (term. del SE de Missouri) * ' eleutheromorph ' : eleuteromorfo, min. nuevo en r. metam. libremente desarro. * ' eleutherozoan ' : eleuterozoo = cualquier equinodermo no fijado a sustrato * ' elevated shoreline ' : linea de costa levantada * ' elevation geomorph ' : elevación geomorf * ' elevation correction ' : corrección de alturas * ' elevation head ' : desnivel, carga (hidrául) * ' elevation meter ' : medidor de taludes, laderas, e integra diferencia de alturas * ' elevationsurv ' : elevación campo * ' elevation-relief ratio ' : proporción elevación-relieve =integral ipsométrica * ' elevator tectonics ' : tectónica del ascensor =term. de subida y caida de bloques * ' elkhornite ' : (uso n rec) elkhornita, sienita augita hipabisal con labradorita * ' ellenbergerite ' : ellenbergerita (min) * ' ellestadite ' : ellestadita (min) * ' ellipochoanitic ' : elipocoanítico =cuello corto retrocoanítico, nautiloideo-zool * ' ellipse ' : elipse * ' ellipsoid ' : elipsoide * ' ellipsoid of revolution ' : elipsoide de revolución * ' ellipsoidaI height ' : altura del elipsoidaI * ' ellipsoidal lava ' : lava elipsoidal , como pillow lava * ' elliptical polarization ' : polarización elíptica * ' elliptical projection ' : proyección elíptica * ' ellipticity ' : elipticidad * ' ellipticone ' : elipticono, concha enrrolladade cefalópodo -zool * ' ellisite ' : ellisita (min) * ' ellsworthite ' : ellsworthita (min) * ' El Niño ' : El Niño * ' El Niño Southern Oscillation ' : Oscilación al sur de El Niño = ENSO * ' elongation ' : alargamiento * ' elongation ratio ' : velocidad de alargamiento de la cuenca * ' elongation sign ' : señal de alargamiento * ' elpasolite ' : elpasolita (min) * ' elphidiid ' : elfidiido, foraminìfero -zool * ' elpidite ' : elpidita (min) * ' Elsonian Orogeny ' : Orogenia Elsoniense (en escudo de Canada hace 1400 m.a.) * ' Elster ' : Elster ( segundo periodo glaciar- Pleistoceno) * ' Elsterian ' : Elsteriense -Pleistoceno (sobre Comeri.-bajo Holstein.) * ' Eltonian ' : Eltoniense, Silúrico Sup (sobre Wenlock.- bajo Bringewo.) * ' elutriation ' : elutriación, método mecánico de analisis de sedimentos * ' eluvial horizon ' : horlzonte eluvial, de suelo (edafo) * ' eluvial geol ' : eluvial eco, depósito min. incoherente-un placer * ' eluvial sed ' : eluvial sed; depositado por el viento * ' eluvial weathl ' : eluvial meteoriz * ' eluvial deposit ' : depósito eluvial, * ' eluviated ' : eluviado * ' eluviation ' : eluviación * ' eluvium sed ' : eluvión sed, suelo y arena llevados y depos. por viento * ' eluvium weath ' : eluvión meteoriz * ' elvan ' : (térm Cornualles) (u. no rec) elvanita, r. hipabisal tipo granito * ' elyite ' : elyita (min) * ' emanation ' : emanación, exhalación * ' emanometry ' : emanometría, (metodo prospec. geof. miner. Radiactivos) * ' emarginated ' : emarginado, escotado (bot) * ' embankment coast ' : malecón, terraplén costa * ' embankment eng ' : terraplén, dique, terraplenado ing * ' embatholithic ' : embatoliti, dep. min. cerca de batolito * ' embayed coast ' : costa con ensenadas, bahías * ' embayed mountain ' : montaña parcialmente sumergida * ' embayment coast ' : ensenada costa * ' embayment petrology ' : indentación de mesostasis en fenocristales petrología * ' embayment [struc geoll ' : área en sinclinal tumbado rellena de r. estrat. estruc * ' embayment ' : llanura de engolfada * ' embedded ' : empotrado, intercalado, incrustado, interestratificado * ' embedded wavelet ' : tren de ondas incluido * ' embolite ' : embolita (min) * ' embossed rock ' : rocas almohadilladas * ' embouchure ' : boca o desembocadura * ' embrechite ' : embrechita, migmatita que conserva restos de r. pre-existen. * ' embreyite ' : embreyita (min) * ' embryo ' : embrión * ' embryonic ' : embrionario * ' embryonic apparatus ' : aparato embrionario * ' embryonic volcano ' : volcán embrionario =pipe volc. relleno de brecha * ' Embryophyta ' : Embriofita -(bot) * ' embryophytic ' : embriofítico * ' emeleusite ' : emeleusita (min) * ' emerald ' : esmeralda, var. de berilo * ' emerald copper ' : dioptasa, cobre de esmeralda (min) * ' emerald cut ' : talla en esmeralda (58 facetas) * ' emerald nickel ' : zaratita, níquel de esmeralda (min) * ' emerged bog ' : pantanal, turbera, emergida * ' emerged shoreline ' : linea de costa emergida * ' emergence bot ' : emergencia bot, enación =protubera. en superf. antes lisa * ' emergence coast ' : emergencia, emersión costa * ' emergence streams ' : emergencia arroyos * ' emergence angle ' : ángulo de emergencia, buzamiento aparente * ' emergence velocity ' : velocidad de emergencia * ' emergent bot ' : emergente bot * ' emergent fault ' : emergente falla, que corta y desplaza la superficie terreno * ' emergent aquatic plant ' : planta acuática emergente * ' emergent evolution ' : evolución emergente = con caracteres nuevos y no previstos * ' emersed ' : saliente, anfíbio (bot) * ' emery ' : esmeril * ' emery rock ' : piedra esmeril * ' emigrant ' : emigrante * ' emildine ' : emildina * ' Emilian ' : Emiliano, del Calabriense, Pleist. (sobre Santer.-bajoSicil) * ' eminence ' : elevación, montículo, altura * ' eminent cleavage ' : clivaje principal * ' emission spectroscopy ' : espectroscopía de emisión * ' emission spectrum ' : espectro de emisión * ' emittance. ' : emitancia, luminosidad * ' emmonsite ' : emmonsita (min) * ' emplacament dep ' : emplazamiento, localización, de la mena * ' emplacement [intrus rocksl ' : emplazamiento, intrusión intrus * ' emplectite ' : emplectita (min) * ' empolder ' : encerrar en una tierra con agua, (de 'polderización') * ' empoldering ' : en pólder * ' empressite ' : empressita (min) * ' EMR ' : radiación electromagnética = EMR * ' Emscherian ' : Emscheriense (term. obsol. de Coniaciense- Santoniense) * ' Emsian ' : Emsiense, Dev. Inf. (sobre Siegeniense, bajo Eifeliense) * ' emulsion ' : emulsión * ' emulsion stage ' : fase de emulsión * ' emulsion texture ' : textura de la emulsión * ' en cabochon ' : en cabujón (gemología) * ' enalite ' : enalita (min) * ' enantiomer ' : enantiómero, imagen especular química * ' enantiomorph ' : enantiomorfo, en 2 cristales uno es imagen especular del otro * ' enantiomorphism. ' : enantiomorfismo (sobre dos cristales de imagen especular) * ' enantiomorphous ' : enantiomorfos * ' enantiotropy ' : enantiotropía, relación entre polimorfos con punto transición.. * ' enargite ' : enargita (min) * ' enation ' : enación, crecimiento desde algún órgano de planta, * ' enclosed lake ' : lago encerrado, sin rios tributarios ni emisarios * ' enclosed meander ' : meandro estrangulado * ' encrina1 ' : de crinoides * ' encrinital ' : de crinoides * ' encrinite paleont ' : de crinoideos paleont * ' encrinite sed ' : caliza de crinoides sed * ' encroachment petroleum ' : invasión (de aguas) petróleo * ' encroachment sed ' : invasión de arenas eólicas sed * ' encroachment stratig ' : componente horizontal de onlap costero, (invasión stratig * ' encrustation ' : incrustación * ' endannulus ' : un anillo en la exina de un grano de polen (bot) * ' endarch ' : endarco (en maderas) * ' end-centered lattice ' : celdilla centrada en extremos * ' end cleat. ' : plano secundario de crucero * ' endellionite ' : endellionita (min) * ' endellite ' : endellita (min) * ' endemic ' : endémico, indígena, nativo * ' enderbite ' : enderbita, miembro serie de la charnoquita rico en plagioc. * ' endexine ' : endexina, capa interna de la exina (esporas polen -bot) * ' endite ' : endita (en artrópodos- zool)) * ' end lap ' : onlap =trangresión, solape * ' endlichite ' : endlichita (min) * ' end member ' : miembro extremo * ' end moraine ' : morrena terminal= m. frontal * ' endo- ' : endo- = dentro de * ' endobatholithic ' : endobatolitico * ' endobentos, tiering of ' : endobentos, disposición en gradas de * ' endobiontic ' : endobiontico = organismo que vive en base de sedimento * ' endoblastesis ' : endoblastesis =cristalización final en r. ígnea * ' endoblastic ' : endoblástico * ' endocast ' : molde interno * ' endochondral bone ' : hueso endocondral, que reemplaza a cartílago * ' endocochleate ' : endococleado, alojada en parte blanda; en cefalópodos -zool * ' endocochlian ' : endococliano =coleoide; en cefalópodos * ' endocoel ' : endocele, cavidad en dinoflagelados císticos- zool * ' endocone ' : endocono; depós. calcáreo cónico en concha de cefalóp.zool * ' endocyclic ' : endocíclico, en equinoideos -zool * ' endocyst ' : endocisto, capa blanda en pared cuerpo de briozoos -zool * ' endoderm ' : endodermo, capa interna cuerpo de organismo * ' endodermis ' : endodermis * ' endoderre ' : endoderre, pared de prosoma de quitinozoo -zool * ' end of coal ' : plano de capa de carbón en direc. perpend. en z. de explot. * ' endogastric ' : endogastrico * ' endogene effect ' : efecto endógeno, el del met. de contacto de intrusión ígnea * ' endogenetic ' : endogenético, endógeno * ' endogenic ' : endogénico, endógeno * ' endogenous ' : endógeno, de dentro de la Tierra * ' endogenous dome ' : domo endógeno * ' endogenous inclusion ' : inclusión endógena * ' endokinematic ' : endocinemático * ' endokinetic ' : endocinético * ' endolistostrome ' : endolistostromo = olistostromo sin bloques exóticos * ' endolithic ' : endolítico, que viven en perforaciones diminutas * ' endolithic brecha ' : brecha endolítica, formada por fuerzas corticales * ' endometamorphism ' : endometamorfismo = endomorfismo * ' endomorph ' : endomorfo = cristal rodeado por otro de compos. distinta * ' endomorphic metamorphism ' : metamorfismo endomórfico = endomorfismo * ' endomorphism ' : endomorfismo, cambios en r. ig. por asimilación r. local * ' endopelos ' : endopelos, organismos que viven en fondo de arena * ' endophragm ' : endofragma, estructura interna esqueleto de crustáceos.. * ' endopinacoderm ' : endopinacodermis, sistemas de las esponjas- zool * ' endoplicae ' : endoplicas, pliegues en la endexina de polen y esporas-bot. * ' endopod ' : endópodo, en limbos de crustáceos -zool * ' endopore ' : endoporo, apertura interna en endexina en polen y esporas * ' endopsammom ' : endopsammom, biota del limo y arena * ' endopuncta ' : endopuncta, una puncta de una concha de braquiópodo -zool * ' endorheic ' : endorréica, cuenca de drenaje interno * ' endorheism ' : endorreismo, drenaje interno * ' endosaturation ' : endosaturación * ' endosiphotube ' : endosifotubo, canal interno encefalóp. eurisifonados-zool * ' endosiphuncle ' : endosifúnculo, endosifón, en cefalópodos-zool * ' endoskarn ' : endoskarn, parte de un skarn * ' endoskeleton ' : endoesqueleto, esqueleto interno en animal * ' endosome ' : endosoma, parte interna cuerpo de ciertas esponjas -zool * ' endosperm ' : endospermo =albumen, tejido nutritivo que rodea el embrión * ' endosphere ' : endosfera, term.obs. de las partes de la Tierra bajo litosfera * ' endospore ' : endosporo =intina, en polen y esporas -bot * ' endosternite ' : endosternita, parte del esqueleto de artrópodo -zool * ' endostratic ' : endoestrático, dentro de la estratificación * ' endotheca ' : endoteca, sistema de membranas en pólipos de coral-zool * ' endothecal ' : endotecal, ambulacros edrioasteroides entre placas tecales * ' endothermic ' : endotérmico, con absorción de calor * ' endotomous ' : endotomos, caracterizado por bifurcación en crinoid.-zool * ' endozone ' : endozona, parte interna colonia briozoos = región inmadura * ' end peneplain ' : endrumpf = llanos de pié de ladera (- en sentido ámplio) * ' end product ' : núcleo final estable de serie radiactiva * ' endrumpf ' : endrumpf = llanos de pié de ladera (- en sentido ámplio) * ' endurance limit ' : límite de resistencia a la fatiga * ' endurance ratio ' : relación lim. fatiga a la resistencia de rotura por tracción * ' en echelon ' : en escalón * ' en echelon cracks ' : grietas en escalón, o graderíos * ' Eneolithic ' : Eneolitico =Calcolítico, transic. entre Neol. y edad Bronce * ' energy grade line ' : línea de alturas totales (flujo) * ' energy gradient ' : gradiente de energía o energético * ' energy index mineral ' : índice de energía mineral = grado estabilidad de silicato * ' energy index sed. ' : índice de energía sed, =grado inferido agitación del agua * ' energy level ' : nivel de energía * ' energy line ' : línea de energía, une cargas debidas a la energía (hidráu) * ' energy loss ' : pérdida de energía * ' energy of glacierization ' : energía de glaciarización =índice de actividad * ' energy slope ' : gradiente de energía. * ' enfilade ' : enfilada, posición expuesta a fuego directo * ' engineering geology ' : geología aplicada a la ingeniería * ' englacial ' : englacial = intraglacial * ' englacial drift ' : acarreos endoglaciares * ' englishite ' : englishita (min) * ' engrafted streem ' : corriente que afluye a otra por levantamiento de la costa * ' enhanced recovery ' : recuperación reforzada, optimizada * ' enhancement gem ' : perfeccionamiento,enbellecimiento, encarecimiento gema * ' enhancement photo ' : perfeccionamiento, mejoría fotografía * ' enhydrite ' : enhidrita, mineral o roca con cavidades con agua * ' enhydros ' : enhidro, que contiene agua * ' enhydrous ' : enhidro, min. que contienen agua o fluidos intersticiales * ' enigmatite ' : enigmatita (min) * ' enneri ' : enneri = guadi en N. Africa (arroyo intermitente desierto) * ' ennomoclone ' : ennomoclono, una desma (espículas de esponja -zool) * ' enriched mantle ' : manto enriquecido ( en elementos incompatibles) * ' enriched mantle 1 ' : manto enriquecido 1, (m. terrestre) * ' enriched mantle 2 ' : manto enriquecido 2 (m. terrestre) * ' enrichment ' : enriquecimiento * ' enrockment ' : manto de escollera, m. de bloques artificiales * ' ensialic geosyncline ' : geosinclinal ensiálico (obs.) * ' ensimatic geosyncline ' : geosinclinal ensimático (obs.) * ' ENSO ' : ENSO =El Niño Southern Oscillation * ' ensonify ' : ensonificar (entrar sonido en el mar) * ' enstatite ' : enstatita (min) * ' enstatite chondrite ' : condrita de enstatita * ' enstatitite ' : enstatitita (min) = ortopiroxenita * ' enstenite ' : enstenita (min) * ' entablature ' : entablamiento, capa superior de colada lávica * ' enterolithic ' : enterolitico; estruct. sed.con restos de pliegues no tectón. * ' enterolithic anhydrite ' : anhidrita (min) enterolitica = a. con fuertes repliegues * ' enteron ' : enteron, (intestinal) * ' entexis ' : entexis, una migmatización; (poco usado) * ' entexite ' : entexita, r. formada por entexis * ' enthalpy ' : entalpía, variable termodinámica = capacidad calorífica * ' entire ' : entero, indiviso (bot) * ' Entisols ' : Entisoles (edafología) * ' entocoele ' : entocele, espacio entre par de mesenterios de coral -zool * ' entomodont ' : entomodonta, una clase de charnela de ostrácodos -zool * ' entomophily ' : entomofilía, polinización por insectos * ' entomostracan ' : entomostracos, en crustáceos (obs.) * ' entooecium ' : entooécio, en crustáceos queilost. -zool * ' entoolitic ' : entoolitico; pertenece a estruc. oolíticas * ' entoproct ' : entoprocto, un subfilum en briozoos -zool * ' entoseptum ' : entosepto, un septo de coral escleractínido -zool * ' entosolenian ' : entosoleniano, féxtensión apertural en foraminifero. Zool * ' entotoichal ' : entotoical, en ovicelos en briozoos queilostomados -zool * ' entozooecial ' : entozooecial =entozooidal * ' entozooidal ' : entozooidal, en ovicelos en briozoos queilostomados -zool * ' entrail pahoehoe ' : pahoehoe de superficie muy irregular * ' entrain ' : arrastrar * ' entrainment ' : arrastre, introdución de burbujas de aire en cemento * ' entrance angle ' : ángulo de entrada, ángulo axial * ' entrapment burrow ' : madriguera de atrapamiento * ' entrenched meander ' : meandro profundizado por rejuvenecim.; m. encajonado * ' entrenched stream ' : corriente encajonada * ' entrenchment ' : atrincheramiento * ' entropy phys ' : entropía fís, refleja el grado de desorden de un sistema * ' entropy [stratigl ' : entropía estratig- grado de 'mezcla' de componentes roc. * ' entropy [streamsl ' : entropía corrientes , probabilidad de una distribución dada * ' entropy map ' : mapa de fácies, basado en grado de mezcla de componentes * ' entropy unit ' : unidad de entropía, equivalente a un gibbs * ' entropy-ratio map ' : mapa de facies proporción -entropía, ( del grado de mezcla) * ' entry ' : entrada * ' entry pressure ' : presión de entrada * ' envelope ' : sobre, envoltura (bot),cubierta envolvente * ' envelope amplitude ' : amplitud del recubrimi. de desviacion. de altas frecuencias * ' envelopingsurface ' : superficie envolvente (en sup. plegadas) * ' environment [ecoll ' : ambiente, entorno, habitat ecol * ' environment sed ' : ambiente sed * ' environmental ' : medio ambiente * ' environmental facies ' : facies medio -ambiental * ' environmental geology ' : geología del medio ambiente * ' environmental geology map ' : mapa de geología del medio ambiente * ' environmental geophysics ' : geofísica del medio ambiente * ' environmental hyperspace lattice ' : celdilla del hiperespacio del medio ambiente * ' environmental impact statement ' : declaración de impacto ambiental * ' environmental resistance ' : resistencia ambiental * ' environmental science ' : ciencia del medio ambiente * ' environmental geochemistry ' : geoquímica del medio ambiente * ' enzimes, and CO2 fixatión ' : encimas, y fijación de CO2 * ' Eocene ' : Eoceno, Terciario, sobre Paleoceno bajo Oligoceno * ' Eogene ' : Paleoceno * ' eogenetic ' : eogénico, tiempo desde la deposición del sed. al enterram. * ' eohypse ' : eohipsa, línea de reconstrucción de forma de superficie * ' eoisohypse ' : eohipsa, línea de reconstrucción de forma de superficie * ' eolation ' : eolación, acción del viento * ' eolian ' : eólico, perteneciente al viento * ' eolianite ' : eolianita, r.sedim. material clástico depositado por viento * ' eolic ' : eólico, perteneciente al viento * ' eolith ' : eolito, el artilugio más antiguo formado por el hombre * ' Eolithic ' : Eolitico, pre -Paleolítico (arqueol) * ' eolium ' : eolio, (obs), incluye litologías eólicas * ' eolomotion ' : eolomoción, movidas por el viento * ' eometamorphism ' : eometamorfismo, comienzo del metam. * ' eon ' : eón, (unidad de tiempo cósmico) * ' eonothem ' : eonotema, r. formadas en un eón. Unidad cronostratigráf. * ' Eophytic ' : Eofítico, abundancia de algas,- división paleobotán. * ' EOR ' : EOR , optimización en la recuperación o regeneración * ' eosphorite ' : eosforita (min) * ' Eosuchia ' : Eosuchia, orden de reptiles lepidosaurios * ' Eötvös correction ' : corrección Eötvös , en medidas gravim.: c. aceleración cen. * ' Eötvös effect ' : efecto Eötvös = corrección Eötvös * ' Eötvös torsion balance ' : balance de torsión * ' Eötvös unit ' : unidad Eötvös (1x10, (-9) dinas m) * ' eozoan ' : eozoos (term. obsoleto para los protozoos) * ' Eozoic ' : Eozóico, term. obs. para el Precámbrico * ' eozoon ' : eozoon (term. obsoleto para los protozoos) * ' epanticlinal fault ' : falla epi-anticlinal, un tipo de f. tranversa o longitudinal * ' epaulet ' : charretera, talla de gema * ' epeiric sea ' : mar epeírico = m. epicontinental * ' epeirocratic ' : epeirocrático, del periodo de tiempo de bajo nivel del mar * ' epeirocraton ' : epirocraton, un cratón del bloque continental * ' epeirogenesis ' : epirogénesis, forma de diastrofismo * ' epeirogenetic ' : eperogénico * ' epeirogenic ' : epirogénico, de la epirogénesis * ' epeirogeny ' : epeirogénia, forma de diastrofismo * ' epeirophoresis theory ' : teoría de la epiroforesis = desplazamiento continental * ' epharmone ' : efarmono, organ. sufre cambios morfol. por c. del medio * ' ephebic ' : efébico, =fase adulta * ' ephemeral lake ' : lago efímero * ' ephemeral stream ' : arroyo efímero * ' ephemeris ' : efímero, calendario astronómico * ' ephemeris second ' : segundo efemérico, sidéreo * ' ephemeris time ' : tiempo medido con el segundo del año sidereo * ' ephesite ' : efesita (min) * ' ephippium ' : efiípio, fosa de la hipófisis * ' epi- ' : epi - (prefijo- 'en' o 'sobre') * ' epi-anticlinal fault ' : falla epa-anticlinal * ' epibatholithic ' : epibatolitico, dep. en las cercanías de batolito * ' epibentos ' : epibentos * ' epibiontic ' : epibióntico, org. en la superfice de otro sin provecho ni mal * ' epibolite ' : epibolita, migmatita con capas graníticas concordantes * ' epicenter ' : epicentro, punto en superficie terrestre sobre foco terrem. * ' epicentral distance ' : distancia epicentral = dist. del epicentro al receptor * ' epiclastic rock ' : roca epiclástica, formada por clastos de otras * ' epicontinental ' : epicontinental, en el propio continente * ' epicontinental sea ' : mar epicontinental, en el propio continente * ' epicotyl ' : epicotilo, parte de un embrión * ' epicycle ' : epiciclo, c. menor o secundario dentro de otro mayor * ' epideltoid ' : epideltoide, deltoide anal, en blastoideos -zool * ' epidermal ' : epidermal, deformación superficial de corteza siálica * ' epidermis bot ' : epidermis bot * ' epidermis geol ' : epidermis, parte sedimentaria de la corteza terrestre geol * ' epidermis paleont ' : epidermis paleont, uno de varios integumentos animales * ' epidesmine ' : epidesmina= estilbita (min) * ' epidiabase ' : epidiabasa =propuesto para sustituir a epidiorita * ' epidiagenesis ' : epidiagénesis fase emergente final de diagénesis * ' epididymite ' : epididimita (min) * ' epidiorite ' : epidiorita, un tipo de gabro metamorfizado * ' epidosite ' : epidosita, r. met. de epidota y cuarzo * ' epidote ' : epidota (min) * ' epidote-amphibolite facies ' : facies epidota-anfibolita * ' epidotization ' : epidotización, introducción hidrotermal de epidota * ' epieugeosync1ine ' : epieugeosinclinal, fosa profundamente subsidente con vulc. * ' epifauna ' : epifauna, f. que vive en superficie fondo marino * ' epifaunal tiering ' : epifauna dispuesta en gradas en interfase agua -sedimento * ' epigene ' : epígeno, cercanos a la superficie de la tierra * ' epigenesis metal ' : epigénesis metam . Cambios en r. cercanos a superficie * ' epigenesis sed ' : epigénesis sed = Metagénesis = catagénesis * ' epigenesis streams ' : superposición arroyos * ' epigenetic geol ' : epigenético eco, dep. min. post. a la roca que lo tiene * ' epigenetic streams ' : superpuesto arroyos * ' epigenetic ice ' : hielo epigenético, una forma de hielo segregado * ' epigenic ' : epigénico, que se produce en o cerca de superficie terrestre * ' epigenic cave ' : cueva epigénica, de aguas superficiales con dióx. carbono * ' epigenite ' : epigenita (min) * ' epiglaciaI bench ' : berma, banco epiglacial, terraza cortada por arroyo de glac. * ' epiglacial epoch ' : época epiglacial (tras grandes glaciaciones. (term no usado) * ' epigynous ' : epigino, en flores -bot * ' epiianthinite ' : epiiantinita (min) * ' epikarst ' : epikarst =zona subcutánea del suelo formada por disoluc. * ' epilimnetic ' : epilimnetico, perteneciente al epilimnion * ' epilimnial ' : epilimnético, perteneciente al epilimnión * ' epilimnion ' : epilimnion, la capa superior de agua de un lago * ' epilithic ' : epilitico, organismo fijado a roca * ' epilithon ' : epiliton, capa orgánica, recubre el substrato del lecho de rio * ' epimagma ' : epimagma, residuo magmático vesicular * ' epimagmatic ' : deutérico, epimagmatico, de epimagma * ' epimatrix ' : epimatrix, crecimiento de mater. intersticiales en poros * ' epimere ' : epimero, plegamiento lateral de tergito de crustáceo * ' epimerization ' : epimerización: alterac. en configuración comp. orgánico * ' epinorm ' : epinorma, cálculo teórico miner. en r. metam. de epizona * ' epipedon ' : epipedon, horizonte diagnóstico * ' epipelagic ' : epipelágico, de ambiente pelágico marino, a + 200 m * ' epipelic ' : epipélico, organismo que crece en sedimento * ' epiphreas ' : epifreas, zona en cueva sobre la freática * ' epiphysis rocks ' : epifisis r.intrus, lengua de intrusión mayor * ' epiphysis [paleontl ' : epifisis paleont, elemento interambulacral en equinoides * ' epiphyte ' : epifita, planta que crece de otra, no desde el suelo * ' epiplankton ' : epiplancton, organismos fijados a vegetación que flota * ' epipsammon ' : epipsammon, org. Que vive en superficie arenosa * ' epirhysis ' : epirisis, canal esqueletal en esponjas hexact. -zool * ' epirostrum ' : epirostro, parte adapical de rostrum de belemnites * ' episaturation ' : episaturación, en saturación de suelos (edaf) * ' episeptal deposit ' : depósito episeptal, dep. cameral proxi.en nautiloideos. * ' episkeletal ' : epiesqueletal sobre o fuera del esqueleto de animal * ' episode ' : episodio * ' episodic evolution ' : evolución episódica, modelo de evolución -zool * ' episome ' : episoma, en dinoflagelados -zool * ' epispire ' : epispiro, poro sutural en equinodermos primitivos -zool * ' epistilbite ' : epistilbita (min) * ' epistolite ' : epistolita (min) * ' epistoma ' : epistoma, lóbulo pequeño en polizoos -zool * ' epistome ' : epistoma, lóbulo pequeño en polizoos -zool * ' epitactic ' : epitaxico, orientación de un cristal con el del substrato * ' epitaxial ' : epitaxial * ' epitaxic ' : epitáxico * ' epitaxy ' : epitaxia, agregado heterog. regular … * ' epitheca ' : epiteca, capa calcárea externa en esqueleto coralino * ' epithelium ' : epitelio, tejido animal-zool * ' epithermal ' : epitermal, dep. min. hidrotermal a temp. entre 50-200º * ' epithermal-neutron log ' : log (corte de un sondeo) epitermal-neutrón, mide radiact. * ' epithet ' : epíteto (se emplea en la nomenc. de bot.) * ' epithyridid ' : epitirídido, pedículo de braquiópodo -zool * ' epitract ' : epitracto, parte de un dinoflagelado císt. -zool * ' epityche ' : ¿epitique?, (apertura en acritarco -zool) * ' epivalve ' : epiteca, capa calcarea externa en esqueleto coralino * ' epixenolith ' : epixenolito xenolito derivado de pared rocosa adyacente * ' epizoic ' : epizóico. Un organ. que crece en superf. cuerpo de animal * ' epizonal pluton ' : pluton epizonal, formado a menos de 65 km prof. * ' epizone ' : epizona, zona menos profunda de metam. (> 300º) * ' epizygal ' : epizigal, placa braquial distalen crinoideo -zool * ' epoch (geochron) ' : época (geocron) * ' epoch magnet ' : época magnet , fecha de referencia en medidas de magn. * ' epoch tides ' : época mareas, época de la marea * ' epontic ' : epóntico, organismo que crece unido a un sustrato * ' EPR ' : EPR. = resonancia electrónica paramagnética * ' epsomite [mineral) ' : epsomita [mineral) * ' epsomite sed ' : estilolita (epsomita está obs.) sed * ' Epsom salt ' : sal de Epsom * ' equal-area projection ' : proyección equi- areal * ' equant ' : ecuante, cristales de las mismas dimensiones * ' equant element ' : elemento ecuante, elemento de fabric con iguales dim. * ' equation of state ' : ecuación de estado (de las variables termodinámicas) * ' equator astron ' : ecuador astron * ' equator palyn ' : ecuador palin línea imagin. equidist. de polos en polen * ' equator surv ' : ecuador campo = e. terrestre= e. celeste * ' equatorial clim ' : ecuatorial clim. * ' equatorial paleont ' : ecuatorial paleont * ' equatorial aperture ' : abertura ecuatorial, en foraminíferos -zool * ' equatorial bulge ' : protuberancia, abultamiento, ecuatorial =la elipticidad * ' equatorial counter current ' : contracorriente ecuatorial, corriente marina somera * ' equatorial current ' : corriente ecuatorial * ' equatorial limb ' : miembro ,limbo, ecuatorial -en polen y esporas -bot * ' equatorial projection ' : proyección ecuatorial * ' equatorial space ' : espacio ecuatorial , en radiolarios acant. -zool * ' equatorial spine ' : espina ecuatorial, espina radial en radiolarios acant.-zool * ' equatorial tide ' : marea ecuatorial * ' equatorial undercurrent ' : corriente de Cromwell = infracorriente ecuatorial * ' equatorial view ' : vista ecuatorial, en polen y esporas -bot * ' equator system of coordinates ' : sistema de coordenadas ecuatoriales-celestes- * ' equiareal projection ' : proyección equiareal * ' equidimensional ' : equidimensional * ' equidistant projection ' : proyección equidistante * ' equiform ' : equiforma * ' equiglacial line ' : línea equiglacial, ver: isópaga, isopaga, isopéctica * ' equigranular ' : equigranular * ' equilateral ' : equilátero * ' equilibrated chondrite ' : condrita equilibrada -en elem. principales durante metam. * ' equilibrium ' : equilibrio * ' equilibrium constant ' : constante de equilibrio * ' equilibrium crystallization ' : cristalización de equilibrio * ' equilibrium diagram ' : diagrama de equilibrio =diag. de fase * ' equilibrium form ' : forma de equilibrio * ' equilibrium fusion ' : fusión de equilibrio * ' equilibrium limit ' : límite-línea- de equilibrio * ' equilibrium line ' : línea de equilibrio * ' equilibrium moisture content ' : volumen de humedad en equilibrio, en un suelo (edaf) * ' equilibrium path ' : camino de equilibrio, (secuencia de cristalización) * ' equilibrium profile ' : perfil de equilibrio * ' equilibrium shoreline ' : línea costera de equilibrio =línea de costa gradada * ' equilibrium species ' : especies en equilibrio * ' equilibrium stage ' : etapa de equilibrio * ' equilibrium theory ' : teoría del equilibrio, en estudio de mareas * ' equinoctial circle ' : círculo equinoccial =ecuador celeste * ' equinoctial tide ' : marea equinoccial; el sol cerca del equinócio * ' equiplanation terrace ' : terraza de equiplanación =terraza de altiplanación * ' equipotential line ' : línea equipotencial * ' equipotential-line method ' : método de la línea equipotential, * ' equipotential surface ' : superficie equipotencial * ' equirectangular projection ' : proyección equirectangular * ' equitability ' : un sinónimo parcial de diversidad * ' equivalence cart ' : equivalencia cart * ' equivalence stratig ' : equivalencia estratig = contemporaneidad geol. * ' equivalency factor ' : factor equivalencia, para convertir rads a rems-radiact. * ' equivalent ' : equivalente * ' equivalent diameter ' : diámetro equivalente * ' equivalent grade ' : grado equivalente = diametro media aritm. * ' equivalent projection ' : proyección equivalente = p. equi-areal * ' equivalent radius ' : radio equivalente * ' equivalve ' : equivalvo =valvas iguales * ' equivoluminal wave ' : onda equivoluminal =onda S * ' era ' : era * ' erathem ' : eratema , unidad cronoestrat.,< eonotema, > sistema * ' Eratosthenian ' : Eratosteniense, aspectos topog. de la Luna * ' E ray cryst ' : rayo E crist, el que vibra en el plano del eje óptico. c.uni. * ' E ray paleont ' : rayo de E paleont, rayo anterior izq. En equinodermos-zool * ' ERDA ' : ERDA =análisis detección retroceso (átomos) elástico * ' erdite ' : erdita (min) * ' erect ' : derecho, erecto, erizado, erguido, vertical.. * ' erect shell ' : aclina * ' eremacausis ' : eremacausis, transfor. gradual por oxidac.; plantas en humus * ' eremic ' : erémico, del desierto * ' eremophyte ' : xerofita * ' erg ' : ergio / desierto de arena * ' ergeron ' : ergeron (term. Francés)-arena arcillosa muy fina * ' ergh ' : erg * ' ergodicity ' : ergodicidad ( en procesos estacionarios) * ' Erian ' : Eriense, Dev Med. (sobre Ulsteriense , bajo Senec.) * ' Erian Orogeny ' : Orogenia Eriense =O. Hiberniense ( en el Fanerozóico) * ' ericaite ' : ericaita (min) * ' ericophyte ' : ericofita, planta que crece en un páramo o brezal * ' ericssonite ' : ericssonita (min) * ' erikite ' : erikita (min) * ' eriochalcite ' : eriocalcita (min) = antofagastita * ' erionite ' : erionita (min) * ' eriophorum peat ' : turba de erióforo = hierba de algodón (cotton grass) * ' erlianite ' : erlianita (min) * ' erlichmanite ' : erlichmanita (min) * ' ernstite ' : ernstita (min) * ' erode ' : corroido, erosionado, desgastado * ' erodibility. ' : erosionabilidad * ' eroding channel ' : canal erosionable * ' eroding stress ' : esfuerzo de erosión * ' erosibility ' : erosibilidad, erosionabilidad * ' erosion ' : erosión * ' erosional ' : erosional * ' erosional flood plain ' : llanura de inundación erosional * ' erosional shoreface retreat ' : retirada erosional de la línea de costa * ' erosional unconformity ' : discordancia erosional * ' erosional vacuity ' : vacío -hiato- intervalo de erosión * ' erosion caldera ' : caldera de erosión * ' erosion crater ' : cráter de erosión * ' erosion cycle ' : ciclo de erosión * ' erosion fault scarp ' : escarpe de falla de erosión = escarpe línea de falla * ' erosion groove ' : ranuras de erosión * ' erosion integral ' : integral de erosión -expresión, del terreno erosionado- * ' erosion intensity ' : intensidad de la erosión (un volumen) * ' erosionist ' : erosionista ( dice: las formas de Tierra se deben a erosión) * ' erosion lake ' : lago de erosión * ' erosion pavement ' : pavimento de erosión * ' erosion plain ' : llanura de erosión * ' erosion platform ' : plataforma de erosión * ' erosion proportionality factor ' : factor de proporcionalidad de la erosión * ' erosion ramp ' : rampa de erosión * ' erosion remnant ' : remanente de la erosión = relieve residual * ' erosion ripple ' : ripple de erosión * ' erosion scarp ' : escarpe de erosión * ' erosion surface. ' : superficie de erosión. * ' erosion terrace. ' : terraza de erosión. * ' erosion thrust ' : corrimiento sobre superficie de erosión * ' erosiveness ' : erosivilidad * ' erosive velocity ' : velocidad erosiva, la del agua en el lecho de canal * ' erosivity ' : erosividad * ' erpoglyph ' : erpoglifo, vaciado por gusanos * ' erratic ' : errático, bloque pétreo llevado por glaciar y luego depositado * ' erratic block ' : bloque erratico * ' erratic boulder ' : canto rodado errático * ' error ' : error * ' errorchron ' : errorcrona, una isocrona * ' error of closure ' : error de cierre (topog) * ' error of collimation. ' : error de colimación * ' ertixiite ' : ertixiita (min) * ' ERTS ' : ERTS = Landsat = Satelite tecnología Recursos Terrestres * ' erubescite ' : erubescita (min) * ' eruption ' : erupción * ' eruption breccia ' : breccia de la erupción * ' eruption cloud ' : nube de la erupción * ' eruption column ' : columna de la erupción * ' eruption cycle ' : ciclo de la erupción * ' eruption intensity ' : intensidad de la erupción * ' eruption magnitude ' : magnitud de la erupción * ' eruption rain ' : lluvia de la erupción * ' eeruption-time ' : eruption-tiempo * ' eruptive ' : eruptivo * ' eruptive evolution ' : evolución eruptiva * ' erythraean ' : eritreano, perteneciente al antíguo mar de Eritrea * ' erythrean ' : eritreano * ' erythrine ' : eritrina = eritrita (min) * ' erythrite ' : eritrita (min) * ' erythrosiderite ' : eritrosiderita (min) * ' erythrozincite ' : eritrozcincita (min) * ' erzbergite ' : erzbergita (min) * ' Erzgebirgian Orogeny ' : Orogenia Erzgebirgiense, durante el Paleozóico, Carb. * ' esboite ' : esboita, una diorita orbicular * ' esboitic crystallization ' : cristalización esboitica, de la esboita * ' escalation ' : subida/respuesta coevolucionaria entre predador y presa * ' escape burrows ' : excavaciones (burrows ), para escapar * ' escar ' : esker * ' escarpment ' : acantilado, talud, escarpado * ' eschar ' : esker * ' escharan ' : escariforme * ' eschariform ' : escariforme * ' eschwegeite ' : eschwegeita (min) = tanteuxenita (min) * ' eschynite ' : eschinita (min) * ' escutcheon ' : cavidad aboral en ciertos moluscos bivalvos -zool * ' eskar ' : esker * ' eskebornite ' : eskebornita (min) * ' esker ' : esker, lomas fluvioglaciares arrosariadas * ' esker delta ' : delta del esker * ' esker fan ' : abanico de esker * ' eskerine ' : eskerino, caracteristico del esker * ' esker lake ' : lago del esker * ' esker trough ' : fosa del esker * ' eskimoite ' : eskimoita (min) * ' eskolaite ' : eskolaita (min) * ' esmeraldite ' : esmeraldita (min) * ' Esopusian ' : Esopusiense, Dev. Inf.,sobre Deerpark. bajo Eriense * ' espalier drainage pattern ' : modelo de drenaje de espaldera * ' esperite ' : esperita (min) * ' espichellite ' : (uso n rec) espichellita, r. lamprofídica-como camptonita * ' esplanade ' : explanada * ' ESR ' : ESR, resonancia espín electrónico * ' esseneite ' : esseneita (min) * ' essential ' : esencial, piroclastos formados del magma; = juvenil * ' essential element ' : elemento esencial * ' essential mineral ecol ' : mineral esenciales (para una nación) * ' essential mineral petrol ' : mineral esencial en la composición de una r. para su clasif. * ' essexibasalt ' : essexibasalto, un basalto alcalino, (uso no recomendado) * ' essexite ' : essexita, sin. de monzodiorita con foides y monzogabro+ f. * ' essonite ' : essonita (min) * ' established dune ' : duna establecida /médano fijado * ' establishment ' : establecimiento, ecesis (invasión dehábitat por un organis.) * ' estavelle ' : fuente reversible * ' esterellite ' : esterellita , diorita de cuarzo porfídica * ' Estérel twin law ' : ley de macla Estérel , para m. paralelas en feldesp. * ' estero ' : estero * ' estuarine ' : estuarino, de estuario * ' estuarine delta ' : delta estuarino * ' estuarine deposit ' : deposito estuarino * ' estuarine lagoon ' : albufera-lagoon- estuarino = estuario ciego * ' estuarine salinity ' : salinidad estuarina * ' estuary ' : estuario * ' étang ' : estanque * ' etched pothole ' : tinaja, cavidad en forma de olla en calizas * ' etch figure ' : microdepresión sobre superficie de cristal * ' etching ' : corrosión * ' etchplain ' : llanura de corrosión * ' ethane ' : etano * ' ethmolith ' : etmolito, un tipo de plutón * ' ethnostratigraphy ' : etnoestratigrafía, basada en contenidos de restos arqueol. * ' ethology ' : etología; sobre el comportamiento animal * ' etindite ' : etindita, r. extrusiva entre leucita y nefelinita * ' etnaite ' : (uso n rec)etnaita, traquiandesita * ' ettringite ' : ettringita (min) * ' eu ' : eu - (prefijo,- bien) * ' euaster ' : euáster, un aster, espículas esponja -zool * ' euautochthony ' : euautoctonía, acumulación de plantas ahora en su l. origen * ' eu-bitumen ' : eu-betún, nombre colectivo, para solubles en líquid. orgán. * ' eucairite ' : eucairita (min) * ' euchlorine ' : euclorina (min) * ' euchroite ' : eucroita (min) * ' euclase ' : euclasa (min) * ' eucolite ' : eucolita (min) * ' euconodont ' : euconodonto, un 'verdadero conodonto' * ' eucrite petro ' : eucrita, gabro muy básico * ' eucrite meteorito ' : eucrita, una acondrita basáltica rica en pigeo. y augita * ' eucryptite ' : eucriptita (min) * ' eucrystalline ' : eucristalino = macrocristalino * ' eudiagnostic ' : eudiagnostico; Text. de roca con todos los min. identificables * ' eudialyte ' : eudialita (min) * ' eudidymite ' : eudidimita (min) * ' eudiometer ' : eudiómetro, medida de proporciones de diferentes gases * ' eugenesis ' : eugénesis, desarrollo y muerte de m. orgánica * ' eugeocline ' : eugeoclinal (obs) * ' eugeogenous ' : eugeógeno, facilmente alterada. R. sedim. * ' eugeosyncline ' : eugeosinclinal, un g. con vulcanismo asociado a r. sed. * ' euglenoid ' : euglenoide, un tipo de flagelados unicelulares -zool * ' eugsterite ' : eugsterita (min) * ' euhedral ' : euhedral =idiomorfo= automorfo, de caras perfectas * ' euic ' : euico. (en edafo) * ' eukairite ' : eucairita (min) * ' eukaryote ' : eucariota, zool * ' eukolite ' : eucolita (min) * ' eukrite ' : eucrita, (meteorito) * ' euktolite ' : venancita, leucitita o melilita holocristal. porfídica de oliv. * ' eulerhabd ' : eulerhabd', en espículas de esponjas -zool * ' Eulerian ' : Euleriano, un sistema de coordenadas * ' Euler number ' : número de Euler = fuerza inercial/fuerza grad. Presión * ' Euler's theorem ' : teorema de Euler * ' eulytite ' : eulitita (min) , blenda de bismuto * ' eumalacostracan ' : eumalacostráceo, un crustáceo -zool * ' eumorphism ' : eumorfismo, propiedad de proyección de mapa equiareal * ' eumicete ' : eumiceto, ( los verdaderos hongos) * ' euosmite ' : euosmita, resina * ' eupelagie deposit ' : deposito eupelágico * ' euphotic zone ' : zona eufótica , entorno marino entre 50-150m * ' eupotamic ' : eupotámico, org. adaptado a agua dulce quieta y/o fluyendo * ' Eurasian-Melanesian belt ' : cinturón Euroasiático-Melanésico * ' euretoid ' : euretoide, en esqueleto de esponja hexact.dict.-zool * ' euripus ' : euripus (griego) = canal con marea que fluye con turbulencia * ' europium anomaly ' : anomalía del europio * ' Euryapsida ' : Euryapsidos, reptiles -zool * ' eurybathic. ' : euribático, org. marino que tolera distintas profundidades * ' eurygeographic ' : eurigeográfico, planta o animal con variedad geográfica * ' euryhaline ' : eurihalino, que tolera distintas salinidades * ' euryplastic ' : euriplástico, gran capacidad de modificación * ' euryproct ' : euriprocta, esponja de cloaca cónica -zool * ' eurypterid ' : euriptérido, subclase fosil de artrópodos acuáticos * ' eurypylous ' : eurípilos, cámara flagelada de esponja con gran apopilo-zool * ' eurysiphonate ' : eurisifonado, nautiloideo con largos sifúnculos -zool * ' eurythermal ' : euritermal, org. que tolera cambios fuertes de temperatura * ' eurytopic ' : euritópico, org. con muy diferentes habitats * ' euspondyle ' : euespondilo, en algas dasicladác. * ' eusporangiate ' : euesporangiado, helecho isoporode subclase Euesp. (-bot) * ' eustacy ' : eustasia * ' eustasy ' : eustasia * ' eustatic ' : eustático * ' eustatic rejuvenation ' : rejuvenación eustatico * ' eustatism ' : eustatismo =eustasia * ' eustratite ' : eustratita, roca lamprofídica densa. (uso no recom.) * ' eusynchite ' : descloicita (min) = eusinchita (min) * ' eutaxic ' : eutáxico, dep. mineral estratificado * ' eutaxite ' : eutaxita , taxita en bandas separadas * ' eutaxitic ' : eutaxítico, estructura bandeada en ciertas r. extrusivas * ' eutectic ' : eutéctico, sistema con 2 o + fases sólidas y un liquído, coexis. * ' eutectic point ' : punto eutéctico, en sistemas eutécticos * ' eutectic ratio ' : proporción eutéctica, en sistemas eutécticos * ' eutectic texture ' : textura eutéctica, un modelo de intercrecimiento * ' eutectoid ' : eutectoide, sin. de eutéctico/ textura de intrecrec.simplectít. * ' eutectoid texture ' : textura eutectóide, textura eutéctica * ' eutectoperthite ' : eutectopertita = mesopertita - var. de feldespato pertítico * ' Eutheria ' : Euterios, subclase de mamíferos -zool * ' eutrophic ' : eutrófico, alto nivel de nutrientes de plantas en agua * ' eutrophic lake ' : lago eutrófico , con esceso de nutrientes de plantas * ' eutrophic layer ' : capa eutrófica, con falta de oxígeno disuelto en el agua * ' eutrophic peat. ' : turba eutrófica, con gran riqueza de nutrientes de plantas * ' eutrophy ' : eutrofia * ' euvitrain ' : euvitreno, vitreno amorfo * ' euvitrinite ' : euvitrinita, variedad de vitrinita maceral =collinita * ' euxenite-(Y) ' : euxenite-(Y) * ' euxinic ' : euxínico, con circulación restringida y anaeróbio * ' evaluation map ' : mapa de la evaluación (hecho por razones de economía) * ' evanescent lake ' : lago evanescente, efímero, tras fuerte lluvia * ' evansite ' : evansita (min) * ' evapocryst ' : evapocristal, crist. individual de min. primario en evaporita * ' evapocrystic texture ' : textura evapocrística, tex. primaria de evaporitas * ' evapograph. ' : evapografo, atmómetro * ' evapolensic texture ' : textura evapolénsica, casi laminada, primaria, no porfídica. * ' evapoporphyrocrystic texture ' : textura evapoporfidocrística (térm. arcáico) ;text. en evapor. * ' evaporates ' : de evaporar, que se producen por evaporación * ' evaporation ' : evaporación * ' evaporation discharge ' : descarga por evaporación; pérdida de agua de zona de satur. * ' evaporitive drawdown ' : descenso evaporativo del nivel hidrostático subterráneo * ' evaporative pumping ' : bombeado evaporativo * ' evaporimeter ' : evaporímetro = atmómetro * ' evaporite ' : evaporita , min. formado por evapor. = dep.-residuos- salinos * ' evaporite mineral ' : mineral evaporita , como la halita * ' evaporite pseudomorphs ' : pseudomorfos de evaporita * ' evaporite ratio ' : proporción de evaporitas, en secuencia estratig. * ' evaporite-solution breccia ' : brecha de la solución de evaporitas * ' evapotranspiration ' : evapotranspiración, pérdida de agua por respirar de plantas * ' eveite ' : eveita (min) * ' even-crested ridge ' : lomas de altura uniforme, nivel de erosión * ' even-grained ' : de grano uniforme * ' evening emerald ' : esmeralda 'al oscurecer' = esmeralda de noche; un olivino * ' evenkite ' : evenkita (min) * ' event (magnet) ' : evento (magnet) = subcron de polaridad * ' event (seis) ' : llegada' (sísm) * ' event (tect) ' : evento tectónico * ' event stratigraphy ' : estratigrafía de eventos * ' event stratinomy ' : estratinomia de eventos, del análisis de capas individuales * ' everglade ' : pantano, marjal (térm. del sur de EEUU) * ' Evian water ' : agua de Evian, (agua mineral no efervescente alcalina) * ' evolute ' : evoluto, desdoblado * ' evolution ' : evolución * ' evolutionary fauna ' : fauna evolutiva * ' evolutionary guild ' : gremio evolutivo * ' evolutionary momentum ' : momento evolutivo, (tendencia de pesamiento sobre evolución) * ' evolutionary plexus ' : plexo evolutivo * ' evolutionary radiation ' : radiación evolutiva * ' evolutionary series ' : serie evolutiva * ' evorsion ' : evorsión, formación de marmitas de gigantes en lecho de rio * ' evorsion hollow ' : hoyo de evorsión, en lecho- por corriente de agua con clastos * ' ewaldite ' : ewaldita (min) * ' Ewald sphere ' : esfera de Ewald = esfera de reflexión * ' Ewing corer ' : sacatestigos de Ewing * ' exact interpolator ' : interpolador exacto * ' exaptation ' : exaptación, un aspecto que refuerza la aptitud, no x selc. nat. * ' exaration ' : exaración, proceso general de erosión glacial (no se usa) * ' excavation ' : excavación * ' excentric ' : excéntrico, no en el centro * ' excess argon ' : argón sobrante, el incorporado, no procede del K-40, radiact. * ' excess ice ' : hielo en exceso, el que en el suelo excede el de los poros * ' excess pore pressure ' : exceso de presión intersticial, la transitoria en acuitardo * ' excess water ' : exceso de pluviosidad * ' exchange ' : intercambio * ' exchange capacity ' : capacidad de intercambio * ' exchange coefficient ' : coeficiente de intercambio * ' exchange component ' : componente - operador- del intercambio * ' exchange force ' : fuerza del intercambio, causa el orden magnético * ' exchange operator ' : operador del intercambio * ' exchange reaction ' : reacción de intercambio * ' excitation potential ' : potencial de excitación * ' exclusive economic zone ' : zona económica exclusiva =EEZ (en inglés) * ' excretion ' : excreción * ' excurrent ' : exhalante * ' excurrent canal ' : canal exhalante * ' exfoliation ' : exfoliación * ' exfoliation cave ' : cueva por la exfoliación (rocosa) * ' exfoliation dome ' : domo por exfoliación (rocosa del granito) * ' exhalant canal ' : canal exhalante * ' exhalant system ' : sistema exhalante * ' exhalation ' : exhalación * ' exhalite ' : exhalita, sedim. químico producto de exhalación volcánica * ' exhumation ' : exhumación * ' exhumed ' : exhumado * ' exhumed karst ' : carst exhumado, reexpuesto por erosión de estratos sobre el * ' exilazooecium ' : exilazooecio, un polimorfo en briozoos estenolemados -zool * ' exine ' : exina, capa externa en polen esporas (-bot) * ' exinite ' : exinita, grupo de carbón maceral * ' exinoid ' : exinoide, grupo maceral que incluye los de series exiníticas * ' exinonigritite ' : exinonigritita, tipo de nigritita derivado de exina de esporas * ' exinous ' : exinoso, de exina * ' exite coal ' : exita = liptita carbón * ' exite paleont ' : exita paleont, lóbulo movil en artrópodos -zool * ' exo- ' : exo - (prefijo = externo a, exterior a..) * ' exoadaptation. ' : exoadaptación, adaptación a medios externos * ' exocast ' : molde externo * ' exocoele ' : exocele, hueco entre pares adyacentes de mesenterios -zool * ' exocyathoid expansion ' : expansión exociatóide, crecimiento en un caliz de arqueoc. * ' exocyclic ' : exocíclico * ' exodiagenesis ' : exodiagenesis, diagénesis, medio subaéreo y marino somero * ' exogastric ' : exogástrico * ' exogene effect. ' : efecto exógeno, el de una masa ígnea en la roca que invade * ' exogenetic ' : exogenético, formado en o cerca de superficie de tierra * ' exogenic ' : exogénico =exogenético * ' exogenite ' : exogenita =dep. min.epigenético. (poco usado) * ' exogenous dome ' : exógeno * ' exogenous dome ' : domo exógeno * ' exogenous inclusion ' : xenolito * ' exogeology ' : astrogeología = exogeología * ' exogeosyncline ' : exogeosinclinal (obs) = cuenca tranversa = antefosa * ' exokinematic ' : exocinemático * ' exokinetic ' : exocinético * ' exometamorphism ' : exometamorfismo = exomorfismo * ' exomorphic metamorphism ' : metamorfismo exomórfico = exomorfismo * ' exomorphic zone ' : zona exomórfica = aureola * ' exomorphism ' : exomorfismo = metamorfismo de contacto * ' exoolitic ' : extoolitico * ' exopinacoderm ' : exopinacodermo, pinacoder. que cubre sup. libre en esponja * ' exopod ' : exópodo = exopodito, en limbo de crustáceos -zool * ' exopore ' : exoporo, apertura externa en ectesina en grano de polen * ' exopuncta ' : exopuncta, una puncta, en braquiópodos. -zool * ' exorheic ' : exorreico, drenaje externo * ' exorheism ' : exorreismo = drenaje externo * ' exoseptum ' : exosepto, septo de coral escleract. -zool * ' exoskarn ' : exoskarn, porción de mineralización de skarn. * ' exoskeleton ' : exoesqueleto * ' exosphere ' : exosfera * ' exospore ' : exoesporo, de exoesporodermo = sin. de exina * ' exostome ' : exoestoma , en protistas -zool * ' exotheca ' : exoteca * ' exothermic ' : exotérmico, que desprenden calor * ' exotic ecol ' : exótico ecol, organismo introducido en área nueva * ' exotic geol ' : exótico estruc ,- movido hasta un lugar de referencia * ' exotic block ' : bloque exótico * ' exotic limonite ' : limonita exótica (min) * ' exotic stream ' : corriente exotica, con agua del drenaje de otra región * ' exotic terrane ' : terreno exótico * ' exotomous ' : exótomo, caracterizado por bifurcación en dos brazos-crinoi. * ' exozone ' : exozona, parte externa de colonias de briozoos estenol. -zool * ' expandables ' : expandibles * ' expanded foot ' : bulbo de pié de monte * ' expanded-foot glacier ' : pequeño glaciar de pié de monte * ' expanding Earth. ' : Tierra se expande (hipótesis) * ' expanding-Universe hypothesis ' : hipótesis de que el universo se expande * ' expansion breccia ' : brecha de expansión * ' expansion fissure ' : fisura de expansión * ' expectation ' : expectativa, estudio de variables aleatorias * ' expected value ' : valor esperado * ' experimental petrology ' : petrología experimental * ' experimental semivariogram ' : semivariograma experimental * ' experimental structural geology ' : geología estructural experimental * ' expert system ' : sistema esperto (programa ordenador) * ' explanate ' : explanado, habito de crecimiento en plano, colonias briozoos * ' explanation ' : explicación * ' exploding-bomb texture. ' : textura de desplazado por bomba * ' exploration ' : exploración * ' exploration geologist. ' : geólogo de exploración. * ' exploration seismology ' : sismología de exploración * ' exploratory well ' : pozo de investigación * ' explorer' s alidade ' : alidada de explorador = alidada Gale * ' explosion breccia ' : brecha de explosión * ' explosion caldera ' : caldera de explosión , en cono volcánico * ' explosion cloud ' : nube de la explosión * ' explosion crater ' : cráter de la explosión * ' explosion seismology ' : sismología de la explosión * ' explosion tuff ' : tuf de la explosión * ' explosive bomb ' : bomba explosiva * ' explosive eruption ' : erupción explosiva * ' explosive evolution ' : evolución explosiva * ' explosive radiation ' : radiación explosiva * ' explosivity index ' : índice de explosividad =% de piroclastos frente al total erup. * ' exponential distribution ' : distribución exponencial * ' exponentiate ' : exponenciado, en estudios sísmicos * ' exposed coalfield ' : yacimiento de carbón al descubierto * ' exposure ' : exposición geol , zona visible de roca o formación rocosa * ' exposure ' : exposición foto, cantidad de luz x unidad de área , en placa f. * ' exposure index ' : índice de exposición * ' exposure interval ' : intervalo de la exposición (en fotografía) * ' exsert ' : exserto, que sobresale más allá * ' exsiccation ' : exsicación, desecación por evaporación forzada de la humedad * ' exsolution ' : exsolución * ' exsolutional ' : exsolucional * ' exsolution lamelIa ' : lámina de exsolución * ' exsolution structure ' : estructura de exsolución * ' exsolution texture ' : textura de exsolución * ' exsolve ' : exdisuelto, desmezclado * ' exsudation ' : exsudación, tipo de meteorización salina * ' exsurgence ' : exsurgencia = fuente cárstica * ' extended consequent stream ' : corriente consecuente extendida, ( de la anterior) * ' extended reach well ' : pozo de investigación prolongado * ' extended stream ' : corriente extendida, por ampliación del terreno, desglación. * ' extended succession ' : sucesión extendida, en estratigrafía * ' extending flow ' : flujo extendiéndose, modelo de flujo en glaciares. * ' extensiform ' : extensiforme, un graptolito con dos rabdosomas horizontales * ' extension geol estruct ' : elongación geol estruct * ' extension streams ' : prolongación corrientes * ' extension fault ' : falla de extensión * ' extension fracture ' : fractura de tensión * ' extension joint ' : diaclasado de tensión * ' extension ore ' : continuación probable del yacimiento * ' extension test ' : prueba de tensión triaxial * ' extension vein ' : fractura de tensión rellena de minerales secundarios * ' extension well ' : pozo de ampliación * ' extensional crenulation cleavage ' : clivaje de crenulación de extensión * ' extensiveness ' : extensividad, grado de alteración de roca encajante * ' extensive quantity ' : cantidad extensivas, c. cuantitativas * ' extensometer ' : extensímetro, extensómetro * ' extent ' : magnitud * ' exterior link ' : eslabón exterior, (con red de drenaje que mana de fuente) * ' exterior wall ' : pared exterior * ' extermination ' : exterminio * ' external cast ' : exocast= molde, calco externo * ' external contact ' : contacto externo * ' external drainage ' : drenaje externo =esorreismo * ' external furrow ' : surco externo = surco sertal * ' external lobe ' : lóbulo externo * ' external magnetic field ' : campo magnético externo * ' external mold ' : molde externo * ' external rotation ' : rotación externa * ' external suture ' : sutura externa * ' externides ' : externides, parte exterior de cinturón orogénico * ' extinction evol ' : extinción, desaparición total de especies * ' extinction lake ' : desaprición del lago, por sequía … * ' extinction opt ' : extinción óptica, oscuridad casi completa: Nic.X. min. Birref * ' extinction angle ' : ángulo de extinción , en cristales birrefringentes * ' extinction coefficient ' : coeficiente de extinción , medida en oceanografía. * ' extinction direction ' : dirección de extinción, en cristales birrefringentes * ' extinct lake ' : lago extinto = lago senescente = lago seco * ' extinct volcano ' : volcán extinto = v. apagado = v. inactivo * ' extine ' : extina, variedad de exina (term. No usado en palinología) * ' extoolitic ' : extoolítico, perteneciente a estruc. Oolíticas * ' extra lead ' : transporte suplementario (movimiento de tierras) * ' extra limy slag ' : escoria hipercaliza * ' extra rugged construction ' : construcción extrafuerte * ' extraclast ' : extraclasto, clasto producido por erosión fuera de la cuenca * ' extraction drift ' : galería de extracción, g. de arranque * ' extraction shaft ' : pozo de extracción * ' extractive metallurgy ' : metalurgia extractiva * ' extragalactic nebula ' : nebulosa extragaláctica * ' extraglacial ' : extraglacial * ' extramorainal ' : extramorrenal = extramorrénica * ' extraneous argon ' : argón extraño, argon heredado + argon sobrante * ' extraneous ash ' : ceniza extraña, c. secundaria, ceniza en carbón * ' extraordinary ray ' : rayo extraordinario, rayo E (crist) * ' extrapolation ' : extrapolación * ' extratentacular budding ' : yemación extratentacular, nuevos pólipos corales escleract. * ' extraterrestrial ' : extraterrestre * ' extraterrestrial geology ' : geología extraterrestre = astrogeología * ' extra-terrestrial impact ' : impacto extra-terrestre * ' extratropical cyclone ' : ciclón extratropical * ' extraumbilical aperture ' : abertura extraumbilical, en foraminíferos -zool * ' extraumbilical-umbilical aperture ' : abertura extraumbilical-umbilical, en foraminíferos -zool * ' extravasation ' : extravasación, erupción de material líquido o fundido * ' extrazooidal skeleton ' : esqueleto extrazooidal, estruc. en colonia de briozoos -zool * ' extremal control system ' : sistema de control por máximos * ' extreme desert ' : desierto extremo * ' extremely coarsely crystalline ' : cristalina sumamente gruesa, una textura descriptiva * ' extremely finely crystalline ' : cristalina sumamente fina, una textura descriptiva * ' extrusion ' : expulsión, extrusión, emisión de lava * ' extrusion flow ' : flujo de la emisión de lava * ' extrusive ' : extrusivo, efusivo, eruptivo, volcánico * ' extrusive ice ' : hielo extrusivo el formado subaéreamente * ' exudation basin ' : cuenca de exudación , depresión en cabecera de glaciar * ' exudation vein ' : filón de segregación * ' exuvia ' : exuvia, mudas de pieles, conchas… * ' exuviation ' : exuviación, la muda de pieles, conchas.. * ' eye base ' : distancia interpopular * ' eye metereol ' : ojo metereol, área circular en parte central de huracán * ' eye paleo ' : ojo paleo * ' eye agate ' : ágata ocelada * ' eye of the wind ' : dirección desde donde sopla el viento * ' eyebrow scarp ' : ceja en un escarpe * ' eye coal ' : carbón 'de ojos' * ' eyed structure ' : estructura ojosa, de ojos, 'augen estructura' * ' eyepiece ' : ocular * ' eye ridge ' : cresta del ojo, en trilobites -zool * ' eyes talk. ' : oftalmita, pedúnculo movil con ojo, en crustáceo decápodo * ' eye tubercle ' : tubérculo ocular, en trilobites- zool * ' eylettersite ' : eylettersita (min) * ' eyot ' : islote fluvial, isleta * ' ezcurrite ' : ezcurrita (min) Categoría:Subpáginas E